


With Her

by orphan_account



Category: Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms
Genre: Dating, Female Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-11
Updated: 2016-07-11
Packaged: 2018-07-19 19:04:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7373782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rin's weekend routine is to treat Saber out on dates. </p><p>Post UBW: Sunny Days (Good Ending)</p>
            </blockquote>





	With Her

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Tren](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tren/gifts).



> The prompt was to write about Arturia and Rin going out / spending time together, so...here's a fic just about them going around and trying out things! (feat. Shirou at the beginning)
> 
> I hope you like it, Tren!

.

**With Her**

**.**

Life had become more calmer for everyone ever since the end of the Fifth Holy Grail War. Shirou and Rin can finally concentrate on their studies and daily life once again, incidents such as the gas leaks never occured again, and everyone was safe once again. Although precious lives were lost, they would always be remembered in their hearts.

What was surprising though, was that Saber had remained in the human world.

Shirou was shocked when he found out that Saber had stayed and constantly asked why. Saber had to explain to him that she had agreed to stay and protect her two precious friends until the very end, and Rin explained to him that they would taking care of her from now on.

And so, life had become quite different for the three.

Rin started to visit the Emiya household almost everyday, like it was her own home as well. Whenever she visited, she would either be carrying a heavy load of books that would benefit Shirou's magic training or empty-handed. During the night, he spent those days training his magic with Rin as his mentor and Saber, who would watch from the sidelines.

During the weekends though, Rin visited his home only to pick up Saber and explain to Shirou that she would be taking Saber out for the day. This had happened since Saber had stayed. She would invite Saber to the aquarium, the museum, the fanciest restaurant in Shinto, the park-

-it had started to become a part of Rin's weekend routine to take Saber out on the weekends.

**.**

"Good morning!" Rin entered Shirou's home. She walked to the kitchen, and saw the two people she wanted to see today. Shirou and Saber sat on their usual spots in the dining area, and she noticed that the breakfast that was prepared looked like it was meant to serve three people.

"Good morning, Tohsaka." Shirou greeted to her, "Take a seat, I prepared breakfast for all three of us."

The boy gestured for Rin to sit down and eat, so Rin decided to sit down next to Saber. The blonde woman noticed Rin taking a seat next to her, and gave her a smile as acknowledgement of her presence before resuming her task of devouring the delicious food that Shirou had prepared for them. She couldn't but giggle, as she found a hungry Saber to be quite cute. Rin picked up her chopsticks and spoke her thanks before chowing down on the food.

Breakfast in the Emiya household had become more quiet ever since the War concluded. Sakura was busy taking of her brother who was confined in the hospital after sustaining some unknown injuries and Taiga needed to catch up on her work since she was unconscious for almost a week. Only small talk and minute long conversations were made during the morning meal.

Once breakfast had ended, Shirou had picked up the dishes on the table and told the two girls that he would be washing the dishes for today. He stepped into the kitchen, leaving the two girls by themselves.

"Hey, Saber!" Rin exclaimed excitedly, "Wanna go out today? I heard there's a really nice store opening today. I've been wanting to buy some clothes for the both of us."

Saber beamed at her and nodded, "Oh, of course, Rin. I'll be glad to join you."

"Great!" Rin chimed up. She grabbed hold of Saber's hand and stood up. Saber was caught surprised since she didn't expect for them to leave right now. Thankfully, she had already worn a pretty decent outfit to wear for outings. The blonde followed Rin's motions, and they both reached for the front door of Shirou's home.

"Shirou! Saber and I will be going out again! We'll be back by 6PM!" Rin called out to the kitchen.

"Alright, have fun!" Shirou bid farewell to the couple.

**.**

Rin and Saber left the Emiya household and walked through the quiet streets of Miyama. They reached for a bus stop, where the two waited for the bus to come by. Eventually, the bus had arrived on time. The duo boarded the bus, paid the fee, and took their seats at the back.

While the bus drove through the streets of the city, Rin had started up a conversation with Saber. Rin talked to Saber about her plans for the future (pursuing her studies in the Clock Tower, and hopefully she would be tagging Shirou and her along), suggesting her places to eat lunch, and storytelling to her about dreams and predicting what they could mean.

Throughout the bus ride, Saber had quietly listened to Rin, all the while smiling and giggling whenever she made a joke.

Once they arrived at Shinto, they exited the bus and started walking the much more busier streets of Shinto. People bustled around from here and there, all with frantic expressions like they would be late in reaching their destinations. Saber wondered if this was what it was like to live the city life.

Concerned for the blonde-haired woman, Rin decided to hold onto Saber's hand as they walked to their destination. Eventually, they reached Verde, which happened to also be the biggest shopping center in all of Fuyuki. They entered the mall, and as usual, it's crowded with people today. They got past through the crowd, and reached a small clothes store at one side of the mall.

"Well, here we are!" Rin announced happily, pointing to Saber the entrance of the store.

Saber gaped up at the store, "Ah, so this is where we will be buying our new clothes, Rin?"

Rin nodded, "Yes, Saber. I also really want to try playing match up some clothes from this store here! Don't worry, I'll pay for your clothes!"

"O-Oh, Rin! You don't need to do that!" She was a bit surprised, and a visible blush formed on her cheeks.

"Now, now, Saber! This is going to be fun!" Rin exclaimed. She took hold of Saber's hand and together, rushed into the store.

Rin had started out with the shirts section, picking out the cutest blouses and the funniest graphic tees that would fit Saber. She found a blouse that had a cute and cerulean flowery pattern and wondered how it would look on Saber.

"How about this, Saber?" Rin suggested, showing the blouse to the blonde-haired woman. Saber gasped upon seeing the blouse, and she smiled.

"Ah! This looks nice."Saber responded with a smile, "I think I...would like to try it out."

Rin beamed upon hearing Saber's response, glad to hear that she appreciated her suggestion.

After picking out more shirts, Rin dragged Saber to another section of the store and suggested more various articles of clothing for Saber to try out. There was a simple yet cute looking shorts she found that Saber could wear for the summer, a pair of white, denim pants that would fit Saber's flowery patterned blouse, a pastel blue, long skirt made of linen, and a blue and white, striped summer dress.

Minutes after more clothes browsing, Rin decided to let Saber try out all the clothes they had picked out. They headed for the fitting rooms, and Saber picked up all the clothes they picked and entered the fitting room to try each out. Meanwhile, Rin decided to take a seat and waited outside of Saber's fitting room.

Moments later, Saber opened the door of the fitting room and she appeared in the flower-patterned blouse and the white, denim pants that Rin had picked out earlier. A wide grin had formed on Rin's lip, and she started to giggle, causing Saber to blush.

"I-Is something wrong, Rin?" Saber asked worriedly.

"Oh, it's nothing, Saber! You just look really cute!" Rin complimented her, and it only caused the blush on Saber's cheeks to turn into a deeper shade of red.

"A-Ah, thank you...!" She replied, still feeling flustered about the initial reaction she got from Rin.

While trying to stifle her giggles, Rin had gestured to try on more of the clothes they had picked out. Saber returned to the fitting room after calming herself down, and started to fit more of the clothes they had picked.

Every few moments or so, Saber would appear before Rin wearing an outfit that she would think matched together and Rin complimented on how adorable she looked in the outfits she chose. Other times, some of the clothes unfortunately didn't fit her and had asked Rin to find bigger sizes for them.

After nearly thirty minutes of clothes fitting, Saber had finalized to Rin what clothes she wanted, which included the blouse and pants that Rin really adored. They both headed for the cashier, and much to Saber's chagrin, Rin had paid for all of the clothes.

They both left the store happy, and in Saber's case, hungry.

"Oh, Rin, I am hungry right now. Is there any restaurant you recommend for us to go to?" Saber asked.

"Hmm, well, there is a restaurant I have been wishing to go to." Rin spoke, "Are you alright with having ramen for lunch?"

Saber's eyes gleamed in delight, "Oh! Yes, I have always wanted to try eating some. I remember that Shirou never cooks ramen, I wonder why."

"Ramen for lunch, then!" Rin piped up happily, raising her fist in the air.

**.**

The two ran for the nearest ramen shop from the store they had came from. They entered the ramen shop, greeted by a delicious smell of newly cooked ramen. Luckily for the two, the ramen shop doesn't seem to have much guests, so there was many seats available. They took their seats on the counter, and the two girls were amazed upon setting eyes on the man that was cooking the ramen.

Saber noticed that there was the menu next to her, took it, and showed it to Rin. Rin took the menu from Saber and browsed through it.

"Hmm...these are all interesting. Is there anything you like, Saber?" Rin asked.

"Well, all these kinds of ramen look interesting." Saber begun, her eyes carefully reading through the menu, "I think...I would go with the special."

She pointed to Rin what she wanted to order, and it was indicated that the "special" ramen was the ramen shop's bestsellers. It didn't state outright what flavors was used, but Rin agreed with her decision and decided to order what Saber would be having as well.

"Alright, I will order then." Rin spoke. She turned her direction to the cook that was busy cooking the ramen and called out to him. The man stopped his task upon hearing her and turned his attention to Rin and Saber.

"Oh, hello!" He greeted to them, "What would you two lovely ladies like?"

Rin smiled, "Oh, we would like to order two of the specials, please?"

"Alright, coming right up!" He exclaimed happily, and returned to finish up cooking someone's order.

Rin and Saber watched in awe as he made the ramen. While the noodles were left heated in a pot of boiling water, he also cooked and boiled the meats, vegetables, sauces, and broth in another. After a few minutes, he mixed them all together into two bowls. He handed the bowls to the two girls, with a warm smile formed on his lips.

"Here you go! Enjoy your meal!" He exclaimed happily, and returned to take more orders from the people who just arrived in the shop.

Rin smiled, "Well then, let's eat!"

The two girls spoke their thanks and slowly ate their ramen. Saber took in big bites of the noodles and slurps from the soup, while Rin had to blow onto her food before eating. As they ate, Rin couldn't help but notice a spark in Saber's eyes as she ate, and she couldn't help but grin at her before continuing eating her food.

**.**

"Aahh, that was a truly satisfying lunch, Rin." Saber spoke happily, rubbing her tummy with her hand and smiling at her.

They have paid for their meal and left the ramen shop. Rin stood next to Saber, holding the shopping bags containing the clothes they had bought earlier.

"Yeah," Rin replied, "Well, this will actually be my first time trying some though."

"Oh, really?" Saber asked, shocked to hear Rin had never tried ramen before, "How come?"

"A-Ah, well," Rin spoke with a small blush on her cheeks, "...it's just that I never really wanted to. I guess. But...ever since I started to hang out with you, I found myself wanting to try new things."

Saber gaped, a bit surprised to hear something like that from Rin. Smiling, she held Rin's hand and Rin turned to face Saber, surprised by her sudden gesture.

"Well, I'm quite surprised and glad to hear that I have somehow influenced you in letting you try new things." Saber spoke, "Come on, Rin. Let's go try new things together."

Rin couldn't think of what to respond to Saber's words at first. But a warm smile had formed on her lips, and she gave Saber's hand a soft squeeze.

A small giggle escaped from her lips, "Yeah, let's."

Hand in hand and together, they started to walk to their next destination. Every weekend, they always will.


End file.
